


Bunnies and Monkeys

by CAP360



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heart rate, mostly fluff but there will a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAP360/pseuds/CAP360
Summary: A group of one shots for an underrated ship, Alix and Kim
Relationships: Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, heartrate - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Gosh, You’re Beautiful

Kim sat on the school bus next to Alix. Her head slumped against the window in sleep. They were on their way back to school from the wax museum. There had been a few new additions to the Ladybug and Chat Noir Exhibit, and since almost everyone in class had been akumatised by then they were invited to the grand reopening. 

Half the class was either ashamed or embarrassed. Except for Kim, he thought it awesome that he managed to get Ladybug and Chat Noir to kiss. Though he did try to destroy love throughout Paris, as Dark Cupid. So, overall, it wasn’t too bad.

He leaned back in his seat and listened. The setting sun illuminating the bus with a pink light that highlighted Alix’s hair. He gave the sleeping girl a quick smile. Then stared at the ceiling. 

Budum. The bus ran through a pothole, causing the bus to jump. Kim froze, as Alix fell into his lap. He didn’t know what to do. Most of her body laid curled onto his lap. Bits of pink and golden light danced across her face. She looked so peaceful and he would be a jerk to wake her from such a good sleep. So, he let her be. 

He leaned his head back, listening to his music, as Alix’s chest rose and fell. He kept stealing glances of her, his face going a bright red every time he did so. Soon, a warm bubbly sensation bloomed in his lungs, and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He could honestly stay like this forever. Just him listening to music with this lovely girl curled up on his lap. 

Alix mumbled something and adjusted herself. Kim held his breath, as her spine pressed against his stomach. He didn’t move, as he waited to see if she was awake. He didn’t want her to wake up quite yet. He had grown fond of her body heat. 

She didn’t move, or say a word. She was still asleep. He let his breath go. A small lock of pink hair had sprawled out across her face. He brushed it away. His fingers brushing against her soft skin. He tucked it behind her ear, as he traced it with his index finger. Golden light framed her face, turning her into an angel.

“Gosh, you’re beautiful,” Kim said. Alix's body stiffened. Oh gosh, was she awake? Kim bit his lip, hoping that she just had a bad dream. She didn’t move or do anything. 

Alix pressed her hand into his knee to push herself up. She turned around to face him. He swallowed a lump in his throat. She heard him. Now, she had shock written all over her face, while she sat in his lap. His face turned a vivid shade of pink. Stared at him with her dazzling sapphire eyes.

“So, you think I’m beautiful?” Alix asked, her head tilted to the side. Gosh, she was lovely.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to hear,” Kim said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. She glanced to the side and pressed her lips.

“I- I mean. I wasn’t meaning you’re not beautiful. But what I meant was, I didn’t think you were awake when I said it. You’re still beautiful,” Kim mentally kicked himself. How had he messed this up so bad?

They sat there in silence. He wanted her to say something, to do something. She laughed. Her face lit up with a glorious smile. She shoved a hand over her mouth and turned a deep red.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh,” Alix blurted out, ”I- I think you’re beautiful too.” She thumbed her knuckles. A smile grew across Kim’s face. He didn’t know what to say. They stared into each other's eyes. 

Could this be the moment he has been waiting for? Was this the right time? He was hoping for something a bit more romantic, but he couldn’t wait any longer; besides there was a sunset. That was romantic. He had to tell her. 

“Alix?” he said, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah?” Alix cocked her head. 

“I love you,” Kim said, “I’ve been head over heels in love with you for months.” 

His heart stopped, she sat there with her mouth agape. She didn’t say a word. He turned away hiding the pain in his eyes. He messed up. He shouldn’t have told her. She probably didn’t want anything to do with him now. That just shattered his heart. He would become a miserable mess without her. 

“Kim,” Alix said, her voice chimed like a splendid bell. He turned to face her. He took in a sharp breath, as her hands cupped his chin.

“I love you too,” Alix said with a smile. Kim’s heart thumped harder and faster. She loved him. She loved him. They let out an array of small giggles, as they pressed their foreheads together. Her eyelashes fluttered. His hands cupped her face. Was this too soon?

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Alix said, her voice full of energy. They pressed their lips together. Her lips were so soft and he could tell there was a hint of peppermint to them. They pulled apart, mere centimeters away from each other. Her hands moved to his neck, as his hands moved to the small of her back.

The bus came to a screeching halt. Kim let out a grone. They were back at school. That back was way too fast.

“I guess we have to go,” Alix said with a pout. 

“Yeah,” Kim said.

“Do you want to walk me home?” Alix asked.

“Absolutely,” Kim said with a smile on his face.

The End


	2. Hope You Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix is looking for the right flowers for Kim.

Alix’s senses were attacked by overly perfumed flowers, as she stepped into the flower shop. Poppies, orchids, violets, bluebells, marigolds, ferns, and tiny trees crowded the room and shelves. She could barely see the bright blue walls of the store, because vibrant leafy vines crawled up them and entangled with their brethren. She made her way through the shop trying to find a flower that reminded her of Kim. She let out a small grunt, as none of them caught her eye. Why was this so hard? They’re just flowers. How difficult is it to pick out flowers? 

“Do you need any help, miss?” a tall slender girl with a strong jaw and bright curly red hair that had been pulled back into a ponytail asked. Her tight jeans and button down shirt with a name tag that read, ‘Kathrin’, had dirt smudges all over. 

“Um, yeah,” Alix said, “I’m trying to find some flowers for my boyfriend.” 

Kathrin’s eyes lit up, her smile turned into a wide toothy grin, “Really?”

“Yeah. He’s a bit of the romantic type and flowers are romantic. So, I thought I would get him some,” Alix said, as she rubbed her arm. 

“Would you like to look at some of our bouquet arrangements?” Kathrin asked.

“Thanks. That would be helpful,” Alix said. She followed Kathrin to the cash register. 

“Here we go,” she said, as she plopped a bright blue binder onto the counter, “Go ahead and look through this and tell me when you find something. I’ll be over there.” She pointed to the other end of the shop, walked away, and started to water some plants. 

Alix flipped through pages full of colorful arrangements. Some seemed over the top, or just too underwhelming. There was one arrangement that was fifty roses arranged to look like a heart with something called queen Ann’s lace poking through the cracks. She turned the page. 

A bright blue flower called wolfbane caught her eye.

“I think I’ve found one,” Alix said. 

“Awesome, which one did you choose? Oh,” Kathrin said, as she walked over to the counter.

“Is everything okay?” Alix asked with a raised brow.

“Yes, everything’s fine. Just are you sure that you want this specific bouquet?” Kathrin asked, as she looped a loose curl through her fingers.

“I’m pretty sure,” Alix said. Why was she acting weird?

“Well, I’m just making sure, because we call that specific bouquet, I Hope You Die,” Kathrin said. 

“What?” Alix asked, her mouth slightly open. 

“Yeah, one of the myosotis’ many meanings is hope, begonia means bewear, and I recommend not touching the wolfbane unless you’re wearing gloves,” Kathrin said with an awkward grin.

“Wait. Do all flowers have a meaning?” Alix asked, as her voice hit a few high notes.

“They sure do. Some have more than one meaning,” Kathrin said, her voice full of energy. Alix bit her lip. This is going to be a lot harder than she thought. 

“I can help you find the right kind of flower, if you want,” Kathrin said.

“That would be helpful,” Alix said. 

“So, what would you like to say?” Kathrin said, as she pulled out another binder and dropped it on the counter. 

“What am I able to say?” Alix asked. 

“Anything you want really,” Kathrin said, “I mean we have a I Hope You Die bouquet. So, anything is possible.” 

They flip through a variety of flowers. There were so many flowers that represented love. Red chrysanthemums meant, “I love you,” gardenia meant secret love, purple lilac meant first love. Though some flowers that she thought would have meant love, didn’t. Dark red roses mourning, a yellow rose meant jealousy, tulips meant fame. 

None of the flowers caught her eyes. She was slowly losing hope. 

“Hold on,” Alix asked, “What about that one.” She pointed to a group of flowers. There was a red flower with a thick layer, or three of bright red petals and a ring of bright yellow pistoles in the center. They reminded her of Kim.

“Red zinnias. They mean romantic, love, and passion,” Kathrin said. 

“They’ll work,” Alix said with a smile. 

Later that night, Alix made her way to Kim’s house with a bouquet of red zinnias. She had on a pair of dark jeans, a dress sweater with green rings knitted into the collar, that Marinette had made for her birthday. Her short hair was forced into a French braid. She had even put on a shade of lipstick, but it was a nude color. 

The two were supposed to meet each other at a cafe for their date, but she wanted to surprise him. She walked up to his door and knocked. Kim opened the door. He had a ridiculous smile on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Kim asked, as he leaned down and gave her a hug. She kissed his cheek.

“I thought we could head to the cafe together,” Alix said with a blush. 

“That would be awesome,” Kim said, as he grabbed his jacket, “Mom, I’m heading out.” 

“Okay, just make sure you’re home before twelve,” his mom called from the back of the house.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kim said, as he closed the door. 

“Ready?” Alix asked.

“Absolutely,” Kim said. He wrapped his massive hand around her tiny hand. 

“These are for you,” Alix said, as she handed him the flowers.

“Thank you,” Kim said, as he gave them a sniff and gave her a smile, “They're amazing.”


	3. Bloody Gear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is able to intervene right before Alix is turned into Timebreaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to It's.mecherryy who is an amazing beta reader. Instagram, @its.mecherryy. AO3, @it's_mecherry.

Anger burned like a fire inside of Alix, as she clutched the broken pieces of her watch in her hand. She had given it to Alya to keep it safe while she raced Kim, but Alya had given it to Marinette. Marinette gave it to Adrien. Adrien gave it to Chloe. Who, for whatever reason, threw it onto the ground? Where Alix had crushed it under her wheels. The fire burned bright and red.

“Tinkerbell, are you okay?” Kim asked.

“No,” Alix snapped. Her brows furrowed. She squeezed her hand around a large polished gear. It dug into her skin. A stinging pain shot through her palms. She didn’t care. She had it coming. Her father had trusted her and she betrayed him, almost immediately.

“Hey, it can be fixed,” Kim said, as he knelt in front of her.

“No, it can’t,” Alix replied, “It’s forever old and one of a kind.” She squeezed harder. Her skin ripped; blood dripped to the ground.

“Everything can be fixed. Somehow,” Kim said, as he wrapped his hands around hers. She lifted her head, meeting his silver eyes. She held back her tears. She wouldn’t let him see her cry. It would be too embarrassing.

“You need to let go,” Kim said. He was quieter than normal. She shook her head, letting the sweaty pink strands fly around. He thumbed her fingers. Her grip loosened and he used it as an opportunity to pry her fingers off the gear.

She hissed, as the sharp edges of the gear slid out of her cuts. It fell to the ground with a clank. Blood pooled in the cup of her palm. Tears dripped down her face.

“Thank you,” Kim said, as Juleka handed him a rag. Alix winced, as he pressed it into her hand.

“Um, my house is right around the corner,” Mylene said, “It’s a better place to get your hand cleaned up than right here.” Kim glanced at Alix with a questioning look. She nodded her head.

“That’ll work,” Kim said. He balled Alix’s hand into a fist. The rough threads rubbed against the cuts, but she knew it was to keep her from losing more blood. He helped her off the ground.  
Mylene and Ivan led Kim and Alix away, as the others picked up the broken watch pieces.  
The four of them stepped inside Mylene’s apartment. The aroma of lavender and tea filled the air. Musical posters and family photos covered the beige walls.

“Here,” Mylene said, as she guided them to the kitchen sink, “I’ll go and get the first aid kit. Oh, Ivan, I need your help to reach it. ” She walked down a hall with Ivan a few steps behind her.

Kim cupped her damaged hand in his. She knew he wanted her to let go of the rag, but she didn’t want to. A string of fear wove itself around her fist. She feared the rag’s threads being pulled out of her cuts and taking the sticky blood clots and the ripped flesh with it.

“You need to clean your hand,” Kim said, as he thumbed her fingers. Alix loosened her grip and let out a hiss as the cloth left her skin. Her blood gathered in sticky curled patches around the wounds.

“This might sting,” Kim turned on the faucet. Alix held back a screech, as icy cold water washed away the leftover blood. She grabbed onto his arm with her free hand. He turned the water off.

“Might sting,” Alix said sarcastically.

“Sorry,” Kim said in a soft voice that Alix never heard him use before. It was different. A good difference, one that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. He dabbed a non bloodied cloth onto her skin.

“Thank you,” Alix said.

“No, problem,” Kim said. A small smile spread across his face.

“Here we go,” Mylene said, as she placed a first aid kit on the counter and Ivan followed her in.  
Alix held her hand out, as Mylene placed a disinfectant on the wound. Alix shrank back, it was as if tiny little pins were being stabbed into her palm. She tried to jerk away, but Kim had his arm wrapped around her stomach and his free hand was making sure that she kept her arm still. She needed to get this taken care of, but she didn’t like the pain. Mylene finished gauzing and bandaging Alix’s hand.

“There you go,” Mylene said, as she packed up the kit, “Hey, Ivan I’m going to need your help getting this back up on the shelf.” Where did she keep that? Shouldn’t it be in a place she could reach it?

“Sure thing,” Ivan said with a wink. Mylene just smiled and shook her head. Alix raised a brow, as the two walked into another room.

“That was weird,” Kim said, his arm still wrapped around her.

“Yeah,” Alix agreed. She examined her hand. The neon green bandage was tight around her wrist and had a daisy sticker stuck on it. When did Mylene manage to do that? She leaned her head back, brushing against his bicep. She closed her eyes.

“Um, how’s your hand?” Kim asked. Alix glanced up at him. Her face burned a bright pink. They were so close. She jerked away.

“Sorry,” Kim said, as he rubbed the back of his neck and his face turned a vivid red.

“It’s okay,” Alix said, smiling at him, “My hand’s doing pretty good. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Her voice hitting a few high notes. Gosh, why is she being so weird?

“Really?” Kim asked with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

“Really,” Alix said, as she punched his arm in a friendly way. Pain shot through her hand.

“Doesn’t hurt?” Kim asked in a sarcastic tone. She let out a grunt. He might be right, but she would never admit it.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Alix said. She pushed her hand against his chest. He didn’t budge. She tried it again.

She hissed, as a stabbing pain ran alongside the cuts. Kim grabbed her wrist, keeping her hand from moving. He looked it over.

“I’m fine,” Alix huffed. He gave her a side glance.

“Okay, it hurts a little,” Alix said, “But it’s like one of the scrapes that someone would kiss and it would be all better.”

“Really? So you’re telling me that having a sharp metal gear digging into your flesh in multiple spots is the same as a scraped knee?” Kim asked.

“Yeah,” Alix squeaked and rolled her eyes.

“So I guess you won’t mind,” Kim said with a smirk.

“What?” Alix asked. Kim raised her palm to mouth and placed a kiss on it. It was meant to be a joke, right? Then why did she have warm fuzzy bubbles rise in her chest? And why did Kim stop with his lips barely brushed against her exposed skin?

He glanced down at Alix. Her heart raced, her face turning a shade of scarlet. She nodded, hoping that he realized that she wanted him to continue.

He smiled and went back to kissing her hand. This time it had a special depth to it. Her free hand slid around his waist, pulling them closer. While his free hand cupped the back of her neck.

A small gasp escaped her lips, as he moved down to her wrist. He grinned and continued forward. He quickly stumbled to a sweet spot on her arm. She let out a moan, as he kept going after that one spot.

It seemed to make him more determined to explore that one spot. She leaned back into his grasp. She didn’t want it to stop. Their hips pressed against the other’s.

“How are two going in there?” Mylène called from down the hall.  
“Good. Definitely good,” Alix said, as they separated. A cold chill wrapped around the part of her body that was being warmed by Kim.

He panted with a smirk on his face. He still had her hand in his. She glanced down at her arm and gasped. There was a small purple and blue circle over her sweet spot.

“You gave me a hickey,” Alix said with a huff, “On my arm.” She then crossed them.

“Sorry,” Kim said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had a tiny remnant of a smirk plastered across his face.

She let out a snort and gave him a mischievous smile. Kim glanced around as if he was unsure what to do.

“Come here,” Alix said, as she pulled him down to her level.

“Alix, what are you? Oh,” Kim said, as Alix pressed her lips against his neck. He relaxed in her hold. She sucked at the spot until she got what she wanted.

Kim’s arm slipped under her butt and lifted her off the ground, as his back straightened. She locked her legs around his abdomen. He leaned back and she continued, hoping that Mylene and Ivan didn’t walk back into the room.

Kim let out a yelp. Alix leaned back and stared at sweet, little, vengeful hickey. “You okay big guy?” Alix asked.

“Yeah,” Kim squeaked. He had the goofiest smile on his face.

“Stop smiling. It’s supposed to be revenge,” Alix said with a laugh.

“I can’t help it,” Kim said, “Your angry face is so cute.”

“Cute? I’m not cute,” Alix crossed her arms. She grabbed onto his shoulders as she started to fall backwards. Kim used his free arm to support her shoulders.

“Um, are we interrupting something?” Mylene asked from the hallway. Ivan stood behind her, staring at the ground refusing to make contact.

“No, no, no. You’re not interrupting anything,” Alix said, as Kim placed her on the ground. 

“Okay,” Mylene said. The four stood in awkward silence.

“We should probably head out?” Kim said.

“Yeah,” Alix said.

“Bye,” Mylene said, as the two left the building, “And happy birthday!”

“Thanks,” Alix said, as the two hurried out the door.

The End


	5. Cold Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a cold day and Alix forgot her jacket. Thankfully Kim has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head cannon that if Kim and Alix dated. Kim would call her Sapphire due to her eye color.

Kim had on a long red puffy jacket that barely touched the ground. He was on his way to school that chilly morning. It had snowed the past few days and now all of the crisp clean snow had turned into a muddy mush. A thick fog left his lips with each breath, icy water splashed against his ankles, and a pink head bobbed not too far in front of him. He smiled, it was Alix.

“Hey, Tinkerbell,” Kim said, as he ran up beside her. 

“He, he, hey Ki, Kim,” Alix said. Her teeth crashed together. Kim raised an eyebrow. She had on a teal blue sweater, but no jacket. 

“You're not wearing a jacket,” Kim said.

“Real, really I, I did, didn’t note, notice,” Alix said, as she rubbed her arms viciously. Her face was a vivid red.

“Alright,” Kim said, “Why aren't you wearing one?” 

She glanced up at him, “I, I for, forgot it,” Alix mumbled. 

“So, you’re pretty cold?” Kim asked. She glared at him.

“I mean small animals get cold a lot faster. So, it’s probably the same for humans,” he said, as he nudged her with his elbow. 

Alix hissed and gave him the bird. 

“Okay,” Kim said with a smirk. He unbuttoned his coat. 

“Wh? What are? You, do, doing?” Alix asked, as her body shook.

“I have an idea,” Kim said, as he wrapped his jacket around her. Her cold body pressed against him. 

“Warm?” Kim asked. 

“Getting there,” Alix said. He fought against the urge to jump, as her cold hands pressed against his back. 

“Are you cold?” Alix asked with a laugh. 

“No, but you are,” Kim said, as a smirk grew on his face.

“What?” Alix asked. Kim unwrapped the tiny girl. 

“What? No,” Alix said, as she tried to hide her face with his stomach.

“What, are you cold?” Kim asked. 

She rubbed her arms, “No.” Her teeth chattered with each breath. 

“If you say so,” Kim said with an eye roll and a laugh. 

“I might be cold,” Alix mumbled. Kim stuck his hands in his pockets and wrapped her in a hug. 

“Thank you,” Alix said, as hugged him. A warm blush mixed with his frozen red face.

“You’re welcome,” Kim said. He tried to take a step forward. 

“Hey!” Alix said as Kim crushed her foot. 

“Sorry,” Kim said they needed to get to school, but he really didn’t want to let her go. She seemed rather happy to be protected from the icy world and honestly, he liked holding her so close.

“We have to get to school,” Kim said. 

“I know, but can we stay like this for a bit longer?” Alix asked.

“Yeah, we can,” Kim said, as he pulled closer to her.

The rise and fall of her chest played a smooth rhythm that was everything for Kim at this moment. 

“We need to get to school,” Kim said.

“But it’s cold,” Alix whined.

“But the school’s warmer,” Kim said, as he tried to mimic her whine.

“Stop laughing,” Alix said, as she gave him a soft punch to the gut. He couldn’t help but laugh at her. 

“Come on,” she said. She let out a small laugh.

“I can’t,” Kim said. He imagined her little button all scrunched up, her pale lips trying to frown, but betraying her and turning into a smile. She was so cute. 

After he stopped laughing and imagining how cute Alix was, he said, “I have an idea.”

“Really, didn’t think you were the type to have ideas,” Alix said.

“You know, my jacket isn’t zipped upright?” Kim asked with a smirk.

“What?”Alix asked. She let out a scream, as he opened his jacket, letting the cold wind in. 

“I’m sorry! Close it!” Alix said, tightening her grip around him.

“Apology accepted,” Kim said, as he rewrapped her. 

“So, what’s your idea?” Alix asked. 

“Just stand on my feet,” Kim said.

“Why?” Alix asked.

“Will you just trust me?” Kim asked with a roll of his eyes. 

“Fine,” Alix said, as she stepped on his feet. He hadn’t thought that she would be so light. He wasn’t sure why that surprised him. She was like, three-foot one, as thin as a noodle, and didn’t really have any chest that could alter her weight. She had a butt. A good butt, but it still didn’t add any weight to the girl. 

“Ready?” Kim asked.

“Ready for what?” Alix asked.

“This,” Kim said, as he took a step forward. His knee awkwardly pressed against her thigh. She held on tighter.

“You okay, Tinkerbell?” Kim asked.

“Yes,” she said. 

“Off to school,” Kim said, as he began to walk towards the school in a stiff-legged waddle. Alix’s body shifted with each step. 

The stairs leading up to the entrance was a challenge. He had to shuffle up the wide low angled steps, while leaning against the railing. He got a few confused looks, but he didn’t mind. What he did mind was the fact that he didn’t know how he was going to get them up the steep, narrow, green stairs. 

“Are we at the stairs yet?” Alix asked. 

”Yeah,” Kim said. She let out a sigh and nestled her head against his chest. 

“I have an idea,” Alix said, “Get ready to catch.”

“Catch what?” Kim asked with a raise of a brow. 

“Just trust me, will you?” Alix asked as she snaked her arms around his, sending bolts of joy through his body. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Kim said, his face turned a deep red. 

“Alright then,” Alix said, “Catch!” 

“Woh,” Kim said, as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to stumble back.

“I warned you,” Alix said, as she adjusted herself. While Kim supported her with the jacket, a hand on the center of her back and the other was under her butt. He knew that he probably shouldn’t be thinking what he was, but he really wished that he didn’t have his jacket on. He wondered what her butt felt like. 

“You did not,” Kim said. 

“I did too,” Alix said. 

“Did too,” Alix said, as her head popped out of the neck of his jacket. Her pink lock stuck out in random places. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Kim asked.

“Your face is really red,” Alix said, as her frozen breath curled around his nose. She was so close. He could just easily lean down and kiss her. He couldn’t do that. It was Alix. At best she probably just thought they were just friends. This must be what it feels like for Marinette whenever she’s around Adrien. 

“I’m just cold,” Kim lied. 

“Really, then we might want to get to class then,” Alix said. Gosh, he could get lost in her sapphire blue eyes.

“Yeah,” Kim said, as he started to walk them up the stairs. When they got to the landing, he gently placed her down so it wouldn’t be too awkward in class. 

“Thanks,” Alix said. She bit her lip, as her eyes shifted to the ground. 

“Are you alright?” Kim asked, crossing his arms in confusion.

“Yeah, um. Just trust me,” Alix said, as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her level, pressing their mouths together in a kiss. He cupped her face with his hands. Her lips were so soft and tasted like lemonade chapstick. One of her hands gripped the back of his head. 

They pulled apart. Kim’s heart pounded a thousand times a second, as he watched her flutter her eyelashes. A goofy grin spread across his face. He had just kissed Alix, or did she just kiss him? That didn’t matter Alix and he just kissed! 

“Wow, that was,” Alix blushed.

“Amazing,” Kim finished. 

“Yeah,” Alix said, as she tried to hide her smiling face. 

“You’re so cute,” Kim said.

“I’m not cute,” Alix said, placing her hands on her hips, “I’m ferocious.” 

“Okay, you’re a ferocious bunny then,” Kim said, as he pulled her closer.

“Bun, bunny,” Alix said, her eyes growing wide, “I’m. I’m definitely not a bunny. And definitely do not have any association with Flu- bunnies! Nothing to do with any bunnies.” She let out an awkward laugh. 

“Okay,” Kim said. He didn’t know what to say to that. She didn’t seem to be angry. She seemed more like a nervous Marinette.

“Heart Rate is canon!” someone shouted. The two turned towards the classroom’s hall window. Really? Did Alya of all people have to be the one to see that?

Alya with the most annoying smile ever was pressed against the glass, holding out her phone, and squishing Marinette’s face against the window. 

“Look, I told you they’re a thing,” Alya said and then squealed.

Marinette let out a string of gargling mumbles that probably translated to something along the lines of, “Alya, you’re squishing me!”

Alix gripped onto his hand, pulling his arm in front of her. He didn’t blame her for hiding. Alya was a scary shipper. She would probably ask him a few questions, but Alix would get the blunt force of it. 

“Do you want to skip school?” Kim asked, squeezing her hand.

“Can I stay in your jacket?” Alix asked.

“Yes,” Kim said with a smile. 

“Then it’s a yes,” Alix said. 

“Race you to the exit,” Kim said with a smile. 

“You’re on,” Alix said, as the two darted down the stairs.


	6. Strawberry Shampoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!

Kim leaned back on the arm of the couch in the living room of his parents’ apartment. Thankfully they were out of the house.

Alix layed on top of him, her head tucked under his ribs. Their legs entangled with each other. He smiled and blushed, watching her match the colorful shapes on her phone. He curled a lock of her hot pink hair between his fingers. It was so silky and soft. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. 

He pressed his face into her hair. The silky strands tickled his face, as she curled her back into his chest. 

“Your hair is so soft,” Kim mumbled, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She squirmed with a giggle. 

He let out a mone and kissed the top of her head, hair sticking to his lips. He pressed another and another into her scalp. She let out a string of giggles. He loved it. So, kept kissing her.

His lips trailed down to her neck and down to the base of her neck. Alix let out a squeak and squeezed his thigh.

“You okay, Sapphire?” Kim asked, his lips hovering over her skin.

“Yeah,” Alix said in a huffy voice. 

“Good,” Kim said, as he went back to her neck. She kept wiggling against him. A warm tingle ran up his spine, as his part grew. 

She squeezed his thighs, letting out a mone. Her shoulders dug into him. 

He let out a whine, as she pushed herself up and away from his lips.

“Are you upset?” Alix asked, as she turned to face him. Her sapphire eyes had a glint of mischief to them.

“No. I just miss you,” Kim said. He cupped her face.

“You’re a doofus ,” Alix laughed.

“But I’m you’re doofus,” Kim said, sitting up. She let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her close. 

“Can I?” Kim asked. 

“Yeah,” Alix mumbled. He pressed his lips against hers. He sucked on her bottom lip. She grabbed at his hoodie, pulling herself closer. He pressed a hand against the couch cushion to support the two. 

She pressed her groin against his part. His breath hitched. 

Kim’s hand slipped off the couch. Instinctively he shielded her head with his arms, as they rolled off the couch. His hands scraped against the coffee table and landed on his side with a thud.

“Are you okay?” Alix asked. 

“Yeah,” Kim said, “You?” 

“Yeah,” Alix said. Their faces were just mere centimeters from each other. 

His fingers running through her hair, until he got stuck on her pigtail. He slowly undid it, one loop at a time. A strange sensation pumped through his veins. 

“I love you,” Alix said, as she nestled her face into chest. 

“I love you too, my little sapphire,” Kim said, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.


	7. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has been acting weird all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Its.mecherry who bets read this story.  
> @its.mecherry on instagram and @Its_mecherry on AO3

Something has been wrong with Kim all night. He was jittery and lost in thought all night. It's weird; Alix had never seen him so nervous before. Well, that wasn’t true. She had seen him this nervous before, but that was during an akuma attack. Never on a date. They’ve been together for two years and lived together seven months at this point, he shouldn’t be this nervous with her. 

When they had dinner at the restaurant he was fidgety and had to use the restroom at least four times. She tried to ask Fluff and Xuppu about it, but they didn’t say anything. They just giggled.

The couple walked through the park, holding the other’s hand. His free hand kept fumbling with something in his pocket.

“Kim, are you okay?” Alix asked.

“Yeah,” Kim said, as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Why do you ask?” His voice sounded awkward.

“Nothing, it’s just you’ve seemed nervous all night,” Alix said.

“I’m perfectly alright,” Kim said with a smile and stupid laugh.

“But something’s bugging you,” Alix said, as she stepped in front of him, still holding his hand. The monkey miraculous, that he wore as a necklace, caught in the moonlight as he swallowed.

“I promise, Sapphire. I promise there’s nothing to worry about,” Kim said, cupping her face with his free hand.

“Alright. Then what’s on your mind?” Alix asked, taking a step closer.

“Um,” Kim said, “Want to race?” Alix raised a brow. There was no way that was the thing that he kept thinking about.

“So, you want to lose?” Alix asked, as she stood on the tips of her toes.

“Yeah right, I’m going to win tonight,” Kim said, as he leaned closer.

“How can you be so sure?” Alix asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Oh, um, just a feeling,” Kim said.

“What kind of feeling?” Alix asked.

“A feeling,” Kim placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Seriously?” Alix asked with a blush.

“Seriously,” Kim said with a smirk.

“Alright then,” Alix said, trying to be more smirky than he was, “What about a bet?”

“What’s the stakes?” Kim asked with a glint in his eyes.

“If I win you have to tell me what’s on your mind,” Alix said.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Kim asked with a laugh.

“Basically,” Alix said. He placed another kiss on the top of her head. His kisses trailed down her face. She was laughing and giggling. He kissed the corner of her mouth. She kept giggling.

“Alright, what’s your side of the bet?” Alix asked, as she squirmed in his arms and laughed.

“If I win, I get to ask you something,” Kim said.

“Really?” Alix asked.

“Really,” Kim said, as he nestled his head in her hair, “Where do we race to?”

“I don’t know,” Alix said. She pulled herself closer to him. This was more of a spur of the moment bet. He kissed her ear.

“What about a lap around the park?” Kim asked.

“That’ll do,” Alix said. The two lined up at the path and began the race. Alix’s legs pumped, as she ran, overtaking Kim. Her heart raced, sweat dripped down her face. She crossed the finish line with just a foot or two behind her.

“I win!” Alix cheered, as she threw her arms in the air.

“Good job,” Kim said, panting.

“Alright, spill,” Alix said with a smile. Kim stepped up to her, cupping her face with his hands.

“I love you,” he said, “You’ve always been there, always held part of my heart and now all of it. You’ve filled my life with an unbelievable joy that I never knew existed. Alix, I love you and I can’t imagine my life without you. If you let me I want to be by your side for the rest of my life.” He took her hands in his. Her heart pounded, as he got down on one knee and pulled out a box.  
“Alix Kubdel, will you marry me,” Kim asked, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring.  
“Yes, yes,” Alix said, as she flung herself onto him, wrapping themselves in a hug. Water filled her eyes.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” Kim said, readjusting so she sat on his lap. He took her right hand, slipping the ring on her finger, and kissed her hand. Her face lit up with a bright blush. It was the wrong hand, but she would fix it later.

“You dummy, that’s the wrong hand,” Xuppu said, as she flew in between them.

“What?” Kim asked, his face reddened in embarrassment.

“Ow!” Xuppu said, as Fluff slapped her on the back of the head.

“What?” Xuppu asked.

“Come on,” Fluff said, as she pulled the monkey back to the bag by her tail. Alix let out a chuckle.

“Hey, it’s okay, ” Alix said, as she pulled his face close to her and kissed him. Kim brushed back a strand of pink hair. He kissed her hand and slipped off the ring.

“I’m going to get it right this time, ” he slipped the ring on her left hand. The two pressed their heads together, smiling, and held onto each other.


	8. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim remembers someone life altering moments of his and Alix’s relationship

No one could have wiped the smile off his face. This was one of the greatest days of Kim’s life. He stood next to the altar in a small church in his suit and tie as his eyes stayed focused on the old white double doors. Any minute now, Alix would walk through the door and the next chapter of their lives would start. They would be married soon. Soon, they would be husband and wife.

The pianist had begun to play the wedding march. The doors opened and Kim became weak at the knees. Alix walked through the door holding onto her father’s arm. The sunlight from outside outlined her, turning her into an angel. Her white and green lace dress flowed around her with each step. 

As she got closer, her smile became more visible. Her dimples indented her cheeks. He loved her. He loved everything about her. He loved that she had this unyielding determination. That she was brave and gave whatever she had her heart set on her all. 

Kim took her hand and she took his. The preacher had given the ceremony, but Kim hadn’t paid attention to it. He said what he needed to, but he could only focus on Alix. She was breathtaking. Her sapphire eyes glistened with joy; brighter than the one around her neck. 

“I do,” Kim said. Tears of joy pooled in his eyes. 

“I do,” Alix had said. Her smile was beautiful.

“I pronounce you husband and wife,” the preacher said, “You may now kiss the bride.”

Kim cupped her face, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He missed her. He craved her touch.

“Beep, beep!” Kim’s alarm went off. He shot up, his heart pounding with hope as he reached for the space next to him on the bed. It was empty. Just like it had been for the past two years. 

The old wounds of his heart reopened. He pressed his hands against his eyes. Tears leaked through the cracks of his fingers. It was a memory. A beautiful memory, but a memory nonetheless. He could never hold her again, he could never tell her how much she meant to him, how much he had loved her. How much he still loved her. She was gone. He sat there, letting his tears fall onto the blanket. 

He took in high pitched breaths, trying to calm himself down. He had to get up. Mel would be up soon. He stood up and walked into the hall that led into the kitchen, living, and dining room. Family photos hung on the wall. He stopped in front of a photo of her, of Alix. Her pink-red hair framed her smiling face as she held onto their young son. 

He could remember that day. He could remember everything about that day, that moment. 

The air smelled of metal and dust. The screams off innocent bystanders as they dodged flying debris. It was a cold night. There was a new Akuma created by Miss Butterfly. It was some old lady who kept throwing enlarged knitting needles at the team. They leaped out of the way of the gleaming blades. 

There was a kid who had got separated from his parents. A needle had shattered against the ground, sending a sharp deadly chunk towards him. King Monkey had shielded him from the flying metallic shard. 

It didn’t hit them. King Monkey turned around. Alix, as Bunnyx, stood there. Her umbrella opened in front of her. It had deflected the metal shard. The light from her opened burrow illuminated her showing the relief that covered her face.

“Thanks,” King Monkey said, letting the kid run back to his mom. She smiled and helped him off the ground. 

“You know you promised me that you would be safe,” Bunnyx said with a laugh. 

“I know, but it’s kind of hard,” he said. Bunnyx rolled her eyes.

“I love you,” King Monkey said with a smile.

“I lov-,” Bunnyx said. 

She let out a soundless scream, dropping her umbrella. Blood trailed down her abdomen coloring her white suit red. A long, thin, silvery fishing hook came through the burrow and pierced through her stomach. 

“Ki, Ki,” Bunnyx said, holding her arms out to him. She started to fall, but he tried to hold her up. She needed help. 

“Ryuko!” King Monkey called out. The string needed to be cut. 

“They, they got me,” Bunnyx said. She could barely keep her eyes open. 

“You, you’re going to be fine. I promise,” King Monkey said, as he cupped her face.

“What- Oh my,” Ryuko said, as she landed next to them with her hand to her mouth. 

“The cord! Cut the cord!” King Monkey said. Bunnyx’s body was shaking; blood dripped out of her mouth. Ryuko raised her sword, about to cut the cord. 

Bunnyx screamed, as the person on the other end of the cord pulled her out of his arms and swiftly dragged her into the burrow. Then it just closed. It closed, taking the love of his life with it. 

“I miss you, Tinkerbell,” Kim said, as he pressed his head against the wall as tears dripped to the ground. 

“Papa?” a soft voice said from behind. Kim turned around and dried his eyes. His seven-year-old son, Mel, stood behind him. He looked so much like his mom. He had a tangled reddish-pink mass of hair on top of his light sandy brown head. His eyes were a deep dark blue and he was short. He was short just like Alix was. 

“Morning Champ,” Kim said, rubbing Mel’s head.

“Hey! Someone’s in here, Dummy,” Xuppu said from the mass of tangles. 

“How did you end up there?” Kim asked. 

“I don’t know,” Xuppu said. 

“She saw a spider and tried to hide,” Mel said with a gap-toothed grin. Kim let out a small chuckle. 

“Come on let’s try to get her out of your hair before school,” Kim said, as he picked up Mel. 

“Okay,” Mel said, “Can I wear my skates to school?” 

“You definitely can,” Kim said, hugging him. Alix would be so proud of her son.


	9. But She Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is protective of Alix.

Kim sat at Max and his desk as he tore off a small piece of paper out of his notebook, rolled it into two small balls, and flicked one at Alix’s hair. It rolled down her silky pink locks and off her shoulder. She turned around and stuck out her tongue at him. He leaned closer to her and flicked the second paper ball onto her tongue. 

“Gah!” Alix said as she spat out the paper. They got a couple of glances from the few classmates that made it to school early. She picked it up and threw the wet paper at Kim.

“That’s gross,” Kim said as he ducked out of the way.

“You started it,” Alix said with a smirk and turned around. A small blush crept across Kim’s face. He let out a muffled grunt as someone walked into class. Barton Bayer, the newest guy in class. His slick inky hair was pulled into a messed-up pigtail. He wore tight pants that showed-off each curve off his legs and butt. 

Kim wasn’t one to judge people without getting to know them, but Bayer gave him strange vibes. It could have been the way he watched Alix any time he was near her. His eyes had a dark, hungry gloom to them. 

Bayer walked up to the stairs and stopped next to Alix’s desk instead of going to his normal seat next to Ivan. Kim glared at him as he sat next to Alix.

“Hey, Alix,” Bayer said as he snaked his arm behind her. 

“Hi,” Alix mumbled and slid to the other side of the desk. She glared at him. Kim leaned closer to their desk, ready to act if he needed to. 

“I don’t bite,” Bayer said. 

“But she does,” Kim said, moving his head between the two. Alix growled, showing off her teeth. 

“Back off,” Bayer said as he pushed Kim back into his seat and moved closer to Alix. She moved to the edge of the bench. Her thin brows burrowed.

Ivan and Juleka sat on the edge of their seats in case they were needed. 

Bayer placed a hand on Alix’s shoulder. Kim stumbled over himself trying to get to her. If Bayer hurt her. 

“Let go,” Alix growled.

“I’m not doing anything wrong,” Bayer said as his thumb stroked the area right above her breast. 

Anger burned inside Kim with violent intensity. He was about to strike, but Alix beat him to it. Bayer shrieked as she bit into his arm. Her face glowed a fiery red and her teeth clenched tightly to his flesh. 

“Get off me!” Bayer said, as he pushed her off and slapped her face. With a yelp, Alix fell into the space between the desk and bench.

Red flashed in Kim’s eyes. That was all he could see. His body burned with rage. No one hurts Alix. No one. He slammed Bayer’s head into the desk with a loud thump. Bayer tried to break free, but he couldn’t. Kim held him there, his nails digging into his scalp. 

“Don’t you ever touch her again,” Kim whispered into his ear. He then pushed Bayer out of the seat and onto the floor, where he rolled down a stair or two. A bright red mark sat in the middle of his forehead and a deep bite mark on his left arm. A trail of blood flowed from his nose.

“Are you okay?” Kim asked as he helped Alix to her feet. She had her hand pressed to her face.

“Yeah,” Alix mumbled, “Gah!” She jerked her hand away from the bright red handprint on her cheek. It would definitely leave a nasty bruise. 

Kim glared daggers into Bayer, who quickly made a beeline out the door. 

“Tinkerbell, this doesn’t look good,” Kim said as his voice softened. He cupped the non-injured side of her face and thumbed away some of her tears. 

“How bad is it?” Alix asked as she grabbed his hand. 

“You’re definitely going to need ice,” Kim said.

“You’re shaking,” Alix said, caressing his chin.

“I’m fine. Let’s get you to the nurse’s office,” Kim stood up and held his hand out for Alix to grab. She did and they walked to the nurse’s office.


	10. Cannibalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has had it with his overly competitive friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read theses stories.
> 
> Have a blessed day and God loves you.

“Like you can actually win this,” Alix said from one side of the desk. She crossed her arms as she glared into Kim’s silvery shining eyes. Stop it. She was supposed to be his rival. 

“Yeah right, you're going to be the one to lose,” Kim said with a smirk from the other side of the desk. They stood in an empty classroom that was used as a storage closet. The room was dimly lit with a layer of dust covering most of the surface in there.

She stuck out her tongue and he blushed? She raised a brow. Why would he blush?

“Are you scared?” Alix asked. 

“N, no,” Kim stuttered. Alix’s brow raised higher. 

“Really?” Alix said as she leaned onto the desk. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. Add reason why heart flutter

“Do you guys want me to leave?” Max asked, giving them a side-eye. Alix glanced at him and popped her lips. Honestly, she had forgotten that he was there.

“No,” Kim said, “We need you here, to make sure Alix doesn’t cheat.” 

“I don’t need to cheat,” Alix said with a huff. 

“Yeah, right,” Kim laughed as he leaned over Max’s head, squashing his hair. His face was so close to hers. His warm breath tickled her nose. Her chest tingled, as he licked his lips. No, no they were supposed to be arm wrestling. She bit her lip and Kim’s face turned the brightest red. Oh gosh.

“I totally can,” Alix said, her nerves bubbled, yearning for his touch. No, no, there was no way that she liked him liked that. They were rivals. Well maybe. Maybe she did?

“Oh yeah?” Kim asked as he grabbed hold of her hand, bringing it close to his face, showing off how small her hand was.

“Not again,” Max pushed his glasses up. 

“You really think you can beat me,” Kim said, ignoring Max, “Your hands are so small.” She took in a hitched breath as he thumbed her palm. 

“Are you two going to arm wrestle, or not?” Max yelled. His glasses slid down his nose and he pushed them back up.

“Um, yeah,” Alix stuttered, yanking her hand out of his grip.

“Yeah. Let’s do this,” Kim said, as he stepped away and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Alix and Kim set their arms on a desk. The trio soon realized that Alix’s arm was so small that her and Kim’s hands weren’t somewhat even. So they stacked a bunch of books for Alix to set her elbow it on and she did. 

She leaned on her arm, smirking. Kim had the cutest smile. No, don’t get distracted. She elbowed the book stack with a little too much force. The books slipped out from under her, chousing her chest to slam down on the desk

“Are you okay?” Kim asked Adam’s apple. As she pushed herself up. His face was so close to hers. The sweet smell of his minty cologne filled her senses.

“Yeah,” Alix said in a soft voice. She couldn’t take her gaze off his Adam's apple. Her mouth was dry. They were so close. So close she could kiss him. What?

“Okay, this is it! I’m out!” Max said, as he threw his arms in the air, “I’m leaving. Do whatever you guys want. I’m out.”

“What?” Kim and Alix asked in unison. 

“You two wanting to be all over each other,” Max said, as he left the room and slammed the door shut.

“Do people actually think that?” Kim asked with a nervous laugh.

“What are you scared of people thinking we’re a couple?” Alix crossed her arms. 

“No, I’m not scared. Just curious,” Kim said.

“Really?” Alix jokingly asked. She liked seeing him squirm in awkwardness. Though, she still felt awkward herself, a good awkwardness, but still awkwardness.

“Really,” Kim said, leaning closer. Her heart raced. He was just centimeters from her. 

“Then prove it,” Alix said. She froze in place, her nerves twisting into knots. What? Why did she say that?

Kim just stared at her. He was freaked out, right?

He smirked and asked, “Do you really want me to?” His eyes had a mischievous, hungry glint. She wanted it. She wanted that glint.

“Yeah,” Alix said with a nod of her head.

Every nerve in her body went off as he caressed her chin, guiding her face to him. He pressed a kiss on her lips. A bright blush crept across her face and her insides became all buttery. She wished that the desk between them would disappear as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

It was amazing. Everything about it, everything about Kim was amazing. The way his gentle hands cupped the back of her neck, the soft hum that he sang into each peck. It was perfect. Except for the desk that kept them from getting close to each other. She gasped as his tongue slid across her chapped lips. He pulled away and she let out a whine. 

“Are you okay?” Kim asked. His eyes were rimmed with softness and concern. 

“Yeah, yeah. I was,” Alix said, “Hold on.” She stepped on the desk and sat down so they were eye to eye. 

“I was just taken off guard for a minute,” she said as a blush crawled across her face. He bit his lip.

“Sorry,” Kim mumbled. 

“Hey,” Alix said, cupping his large chin, “It was a good off guard.” 

“So you’re okay?” Kim asked. 

“Yes, I’m okay,” Alix said. Kim nodded his head in agreement. 

“I would be okay with doing it again,” Alix said as she glanced at the ground with a smile. 

“Really?” Kim asked with a large blush on his face. 

“Yeah,” Alix said. Kim smiled at her. A little dimple indented his left cheek. She grabbed his hood and pulled him to her. He wrapped his hand around her hips, pulling her close. He was almost on top of her. 

She kissed him and he kissed her back. His hand slipped up her spin, sending a shiver through her. His lips crawled to her jawline and down to her neck. She let out a moan as his tongue trailed along her neck.

Even though this was a passionate moment, Kim was still so gentle with her. She kept making moaning sounds as his lips moved around her neck. She gripped his hoodie tighter. He leaned in closer and she leaned back onto the desk as her legs locked around his waist. 

“Ahh,” Alix let slip as Kim kissed the spot around the windpipe. She shivered as a cool burst of air filled the room. 

Kim froze, his lips hovered above her skin. She craned her neck back, following his line of sight. Her eyes widened and her heart raced. Adrien. Adrien of all people was standing in the doorway. His face a ghastly white. Why did the oblivious sunshine child have to be the one to walk into the room? He probably didn’t understand what was going on. 

“Hi,” Kim said as he shifted his weight. Adrien just blinked. 

“I, I’m just going to. Go!” Adrien said as he dashed out the door. 

“We might have broken him,” Kim said. He stood up straight.

“Yeah,” Alix said with a laugh as she sat up. Her stomach bubbled as she rubbed along the trail his tongue left on her neck. Kim was blushing like crazy, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Hey, um,” Kim said, “I like you. You’re an amazingly wonderful person, Alix. And I, I care about you so much.” He took her hands in his. 

“I, I,” Alix said. Her mouth felt like cotton. Her heart slowed, time slowed. He liked her. She smiled her teeth graced across her bottom lip. 

“Um, hi,” someone said from behind her. She turned around. Marinette stood in the doorway twiddling her thumbs, clicking her nails together with Max standing beside her, pressing his palm against his forehead. 

“Hi,” Alix mumbled. Why was everyone interrupting them?

“Um, so,” Marinette said, her face was a bright red, “Max.” She pulled him to the front. 

“So, Adrien thought that Kim was trying to eat Alix,” Max said, shaking his head. 

“What?” Alix asked. Adrien slowly shuffled into the room and hid behind Marinette. 

“We wouldn’t have come in here, but,” Marinette said drawing out her vowels. 

“He was having a full-blown panic attack and Marinette and I thought it would be best to sort it out before he went to Mr. Damocles and you two end up in detention,” Max said, “Adrien as you can see there is no cannibalism going on.” 

“Sorry,” Adrien said, blushing a vibrant red. 

“It’s okay,” Kim said as he slipped his hand around Alix’s. She gave him a quick glance and smiled.

“Alright, now that’s settled why don’t we leave,” Marinette said as she pushed Max and Adrien out the door. “Sorry,” she said before closing the door. 

Alix turned around to face Kim, “That was awkward.” 

“Yeah, they kind of ruined the mood,” Kim said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah,” Alix said. Curse Adrien’s pure innocence to any romantic situation. 

“Hey, I like you too,” Alix said, “Do you want to go out Saturday?” 

“Yes, yeah,” Kim said as he wrapped her in a hug. Alix hugged him back and rested her head against his neck.


	13. Sapphire Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Kim calls Alix Sapphire as a romantic nickname.

A nutty banana bread smell filled the air, as Kim pulled the loath out of the oven. Steam curled from the golden-brown shining crust, as he placed it on the stove. 

“That smells good,” Alix said from the kitchen island, where she worked on a translation of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. He didn’t know how she was able to do that, but she knew how to do it.

“Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells,” Kim said, wiping his hands off. 

“I’m sure it will,” Alix said without looking up. Her tongue stuck out, as she focused on the report. 

“I can taste it,” Xuppu said, as she dove towards the pan. Kim grabbed her out of the air. 

“Come on,” she whined. 

“It’s too hot,” Kim said, as he let her go. She stuck her tongue out, and he did the same. 

“I’m going to grab something from the room,” Kim said, as he walked out of the kitchen. 

“Okay,” Alix said, letting her hand brush against his arm, as he left. 

He walked into the darkroom and flipped on the light, revealing a room with pale green walls and different sized clothes scattered across the floor. He went over to the nightstand on his side of the bed. He pulled out a small jewelry box that held a necklace with a sapphire charm. It was a gift that he had planned on giving her on their honeymoon later that month, but he couldn’t help it. The charm reminded him of her deep blue sapphire eyes. He walked out of the room and up to the tiny love of his life. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind.

“What are you doing?” Alix with a smile on her face. She placed her pen on the island and placed her hands on his arms.

“Just hugging my future wife,” Kim said, as he nosed her hair. 

“You’re pressing something into my neck,” Alix said. 

“Crap, sorry,” Kim said, as he jerked back. She turned around on the stool. 

“It’s alright,” Alix said with a laugh, as Kim checked her neck. He let out a hiss, seeing the red mark on her neck. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kim said. He didn’t mean to do that. He would never hurt her. 

“It’s okay,” Alix said, cupping his chin.

“Are you sure?” Kim asked. 

“Yes,” Alix said, as she pressed her head against his. She kissed his top lip. 

“I love you,” Kim said. 

“Love you too,” Alix said. Gosh, she was amazing. He held the back of her head and kissed her nose. Then her lips. 

“So, what’s in the box?” Alix asked.

“Well,” Kim said, as he leaned back, “I was going to give this to you on our wedding night, but I’m a bit impatient.” 

“A bit?” Alix asked, raising her brow.

“Okay, really impatient,” Kim laughed, “Could you close your eyes?” 

“Alright,” Alix said, closing her sapphire eyes. He opened the box and placed the chain around her neck. His hand trailed across her skin and up to her chin, placing a slow, soft kiss on her lips. 

“Can I open my eyes now?” Alix asked.

“Maybe,” Kim said, as he pecked her lips.

“Kim!” Alix said, as she tried to push his shoulder, but missed, hitting his ear.

“I think you missed,” Kim said, rubbing his ear. It didn’t hurt, but he blushed. She stuck out her tongue. She was so cute. 

“You can open them,” Kim said with a smile. She opened her shining sapphire eyes. Her hand trailed along the chain until she reached the charm. Her eyes widened, cupping it in her hands.

“Kim. This is beautiful,” Alix said, “Thank you.” A glistening smile grew across her face.

“It’s a little sapphire for my little sapphire,” Kim said, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“You’re a dork,” Alix laughed, as she pulled him closer.

“I’m your dork,” Kim said, “Xuppu.”

“What?” Alix’s said, turning around. Xuppu held onto a few curved ice cubes, as she hovered over the pile of ice on the stove around the banana nut bread pan. 

“You said that it had to cool off before we could eat it,” Xuppu said with a toothy grin. 

Kim and Alix started to laugh at the tiny monkey.


End file.
